In the past decade data processor clock speeds have increase from 10 MHz to 100 MHz and beyond. It is conceivable that processor clock speeds will increase by the same amount over the next decade, perhaps attaining speeds as high as 2,000 MHz. With these advances, digital signal processing will replace many current applications that today utilize analog circuits to condition and manipulate analog signals.
This is a desirable development, in that analog circuits typically require zeroing for accuracy as they tend to drift with age and environment. Analog circuits are also susceptible to noise. Furthermore, most analog circuits are not very "changeable" after they are constructed; whereas a digital processor device can be reprogrammed after construction. Although digital processors can be reprogrammed, they are still limited in the way they are interconnected to other devices.
Furthermore, some currently available programmable analog circuit arrays provide a computer program and method for specifying the interconnections between analog circuit modules or functions. Once interconnected in the desired configuration and subsequently tested and qualified, some hundreds or thousands of identically constructed analog arrays can be produced, either by programming other programmable arrays or by mask programming arrays at manufacture.
Reference in this regard can be had, by example, to a publication entitled "Electrically Programmable Analog Circuit Design Handbook", IMP, Inc., 1996, for a description of one type of programmable analog circuit array and to a software development system for same (Chapter 2).
As can be appreciated, it would be desirable to provide a mechanism to convert or migrate such a design into the digital domain. At present, such a mechanism is not known to exist.